


You're ours, you know that don't you?

by noahlikeswaffles



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Age Play, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahlikeswaffles/pseuds/noahlikeswaffles
Summary: Having two daddies, solving crimes and causing a ruckus, and all before bedtime?? what's a little boy to do?
Relationships: John Watson/You, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson/You, Sherlock Holmes/You
Kudos: 33





	You're ours, you know that don't you?

"(Y/N)! Get down here, _now,"_ Sherlock bellowed, his voice dark and growling, sending shivers down your back as you sat in your bed, curled under the duvet like it was your cave. You pushed off the covers and rushed downstairs, you weren't trying to get a spanking, so you hurried, your bare feet slapping at the stairs as you descended from your room. 

"I'm here!" You announced happily, arms above your head in your jammies, finding John in his armchair, scrolling through his phone. The doctor looked over his shoulder and cooed at how cute you were, your hair a wild mess atop your head and your skin flushed from your little run, but kept his face as serious as he could. Uh oh, bad sign. Sherlock sat at the table, fingers interlaced beneath his chin and his lip turned up in a growl, his sharp handsome features shadowed in the blue light of your laptop. "Hey, that's my-"

"Would you like to explain this?" He turned the screen towards you and your tummy filled with dread, your heart racing and your throat hot with building tears. You thought you'd cleared your search history! Sherlock must've found away around it, and now all the room could see the now revolting porn site you'd been watching last night.

"'splain what?" You mumbled, toes curling and your cheeks flaring red. Sherlock did not seem in the mood for this, his eyes dark and unyielding.

"You know the rules about using your computer, young man, do you need to be reminded?" John said from behind you and you jumped, your nerves on edge. 

"No, sir,"

"Then you know what the consequences for breaking them are, (y/n), you're grounded," Your heart sank and your lip wobbled, eyes wide and pleading as you looked between them. Your vision was growing blurry and you felt tears dribbling down your cheeks. You brushed them away with the back of your hand and whined.

"But I-" You wobbled, you tears turning to angry ones, "Thats not fair!"

"I think it's entirely fair, young man, you broke the rules," Sherlock said calmly and you stomped your foot, earning a sigh from John. 

"No! I hate your rules, they're stupid! I'm a grown-up,"

"Must I remind you that grown-ups don't ussually drink from sippy cups and call their boyfriends daddy." You growled falling onto the floor with a thump and hiding your nose between your knees, wrapping your arms around yourself as you cried. 

"You tosser! I don't like you very much at all,"

"Language, (y/n)," John chided and it was the last straw, your hands balled into fists as you pound them against the floor, Mrs. Hudson sure to hear your tantrum. 

"NO! NO I HATE MANNERS AND I DONT WAN' BE GROUNDED!" You screamed, face blanketed by salty tears and your throat throbbing from your wails. Sherlock bit his lip, his heart full of sympathy, but John was much firmer than that, scooping you up and holding under your waist as you kicked and hit at him. "FUCKING LET GO OF ME, YOU'RE MEAN AND TYRANNICAL AND I DON'T LIKE YOU!" 

He ignored such pleas and plopped back in his chair, holding you firmly by the waist as he positioned you with your tummy against his muscular thighs, thumb hooking under your pyjama bottoms and tugging them down along with your pants, your little jiggly bum on display and he gave it a sharp warning smack as you continued to struggle. 

"Settle, now, or you're getting double," John snarled, and you went limp over his knee, your nose still clotted with dribbling snot and tears as you sniffled, head thrown down against his knee. "You know the rules, boy, and you will be respectful, do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes daddy," You whimpered, your voice rough and sore from all that shouting. Sherlock grinned and watched eagerly as John rubbed at your still skin-coloured backside, his thumb brushing a circle now and then, and you blushed in mortification as your cock hardened, praying to God he couldn't feel it. 

"Bratty thing, you're getting ten. It is never okay to speak to daddy that way. Do you get that?" Daddy spanked you hard, his hand clapping against your cheek with a resounding _slap,_ sending a walloping burn through your skin, and you wriggled, it hurt it hurt it hurt! 

"I said," He brought his hand down again, harder than before and it stung like all hell, your eyes welling with tears again as your bum shook with a flurry of smack, a rosy blush beginning to cover the delicate skin, "do you get that, (y/n)?"

"Y-yes daddy," 

"Good." He continued to slap your arse, and by the end you were a sniveling mess, wiping your runny nose on the sleeve of your pyjamas and sobbing. "Shh, that's it, little Prince, you're alright," He blew on your cheeks as you cried, holding you tight on his lap, your sore bottom chaffing against his denims. You whimpered and curled your nose into his neck, nuzzling at the silvery blonde hair and whining some more. "You did such a good job, angel, I think you earned a treat," John whispered and your eyes lit up, crossing your legs in an attempt to hide your obvious boner.

"I concur entirely," Sherlock said suddenly, standing and adjusting his trousers, clearly pleased with what he'd witnessed, "Come along," He pulled you off John's lap and onto his hip, your feet wrapped around his middle and your hair brushing his neck as you watched the floor beneath you, John following close behind. 

"Safeword, (y/n)?" Sherlock whispered into your ear, his voice hot and gravely. 

"Pink,"


End file.
